After The Rain
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: It's Shippou's birthday and Kagome and company plan a party! But, unfortunantly, it rains! Poor Shippou! Is his birthday ruined?
1. Default Chapter

After The Rain  
  
  
  
This is Kitten Kisses! This is my second Inuyasha fic. I wrote another, but it's not finished yet. And I have no title. So . it's not posted up yet .! Anyway, sentences with ~.~ are(hey it's a face) thoughts. ^-~ K? Thank you for reading this if you are . I really appreciate it! You have no idea how much it means to me . *sob* Please Review too! Even if it's just a sentence. I'll try and e-mail all reviewers a thank-you! You'll get one of my famous invisible cookies! Chocolate-chip, too! Please no flames . I'm scared of fire! ^-^ But if I misspelled something, or if my grammar's wrong, plz let me know! Either by way of e-mail, or review! Thank You! My e-mail is anime_kitten24@yahoo.com or gohans_angel@saiyanultimate.com! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story! Duh.  
  
This fic is dedicated to my pals Kagome and Kirara! (U know who U R!) ~Waves~ Thank you guys so much for reading my 1st fic!! I'll try to finish it ASAP, K?  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou yelled excitedly.  
  
It was early in the morning and the sun had risen into the sky a fraction, tinting it an orange-pink.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome yawned sleepily, crawling out of her sleeping bag.  
  
"Guess what today is?" he asked her, jumping from foot to foot.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You haven't even guessed yet!" he pouted  
  
"Um . is it a special day?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"A festival?" she guessed, rolling up the sleeping bag and cramming it into her giant bookbag.  
  
"No."  
  
Your birthday?"  
  
"Yeah!" he exclaimed, dancing around in circles happily.  
  
"Really? How old are you?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Oh, okay, " she said tapping her chin with her finger, "Let me think . "  
  
"Seven?" Sango guessed, coming up from behind Kagome.  
  
"Ahh! Don't do that!!" Kagome screeched, holding her heart, still a little shaken. "You scared me half to death!"  
  
Kirara mewed at her.  
  
"Six!" Miroku called, walking up behind Sango, who promptly walked away.  
  
"Eight?!" Inuyasha yelled jumping from a tree, and landing in from of Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she screamed, "Don't do that again! You could've given me a heart attack." Kagome sighed after catching her breath. "Seriously. What is it? Pick on Kagome Day?"  
  
"What's a heart attack?" Inuyasha asked questioningly.  
  
"Never mind!" she huffed!  
  
Miroku laughed. "Pick on Kagome Day! That's funny!"  
  
Sango walloped him. "No it's not. Tomorrow is now officially Pick on Miroku day!"  
  
Miroku cowered.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippou asked timidly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're the only one who hasn't guessed yet."  
  
"Uh . okay . nine?"  
  
"And the answer is . "  
  
"Yeah .?" Miroku said, rubbing his hands together, secretly hoping that he would be the one to have guessed right. Then maybe Sango would like him more .  
  
"Eight!" Shippou yelled jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder. For once, Inuyasha didn't pluck him off.  
  
"Darn it!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. (sorta)  
  
"Hah! I knew it!" He smiled inwardly, his grin changing to a smirk of satisfaction.  
  
"You probably cheated!" Miroku pointed accusingly.  
  
"How?" Kagome and Sango asked simultaneously, turning towards Miroku, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Well, uh . " he stammered. "Maybe you sniffed out his age! Yeah that's it!" he grinned. ~There. That was good.~  
  
"Miroku." Sango said coming up beside him.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, hoping Sango would think him smart.  
  
"That's dumb! It doesn't even make sense!"  
  
~Darn~ Miroku thought dejectedly.  
  
"We should do something special!" Kagome squealed, (in a Kagome sort of way) plucking Shippou from Inuyasha's shoulder and dancing around in a circle with him. "Eight is an important age!" she told him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure it is. Course, every age is important. But eight is really important."  
  
"What other age is important?"  
  
"Let me see . there's 1, 13, 16, 21, and 50."  
  
"Why are they important?"  
  
"Well, when you turn one, you've been alive for one year. So it's celebrated be family and friends." She explained, patting him on the head. "Thirteen is important because that means that you've just turned into a teenager."  
  
"What's that?" Shippou questioned.  
  
"Well, a teenager is a person between the ages of thirteen and nineteen." She said, stressing the teen. "That's why they're teenagers. Hear the word 'teen'?"  
  
"Oh, I get it"  
  
"Anyway, sixteen is important because you can drive a car, and people think that you're more mature."  
  
"What's a c-ar?"  
  
"It's these big clunky things that make a lot of noise and go really fast and if you get in the way you get smashed and then you could die and they're cramped and they're weird contraptions that are stupid and you shouldn't ride in one because they're dangerous." Inuyasha intervened in a run-on sentence, giving his opinion of what a 'car' was.  
  
"Really?" Shippou asked Kagome.  
  
"No. They're fast, and NOT clunky, well, not usually. And if you step out in front of one, you're just asking to be flattened like a pancake."  
  
"What's that?" This time the question came from Miroku.  
  
"A type of food. And if you behave yourself, then maybe I'll make them sometime!"  
  
"What about eighteen?"  
  
"Well, when you turn eighteen, you become an adult. You can make your own decisions, leave home and live by yourself, or with someone else if you want-"  
  
"With guys?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"Yeah, if you want you could."  
  
"You're not going to do that are you?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I dunno. Why?"  
  
"Well, what about Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
"Shut up!" he told Shippou. "Of course she won't do that ." ~At least I don't think so .~  
  
"Twenty-one?" Shippou asked, whishing he never mentioned Inuyasha.  
  
"That's a mature adult, and the legal drinking age(A/N). Most people have a lavish party with their friends instead of their family."  
  
"Legal, what?" Sango asked, listening intently.  
  
"Drinking age. When we're allowed to legally drink."  
  
"Drink what?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Alcohol. You know, saké, and other alcoholic beverages."  
  
"Oh," Miroku said, finally getting it. "Why do you need a legal drinking age?"  
  
"Because some oxymoron would get drunk, come to school, and either act like a fool or kill everyone! And there'd be millions of drunk drivers on the road every day! Then you wouldn't even be safe in you're house! Someone might smash through your house! Then you'd die, and the only thing you were doing could be taking a bath or sleeping on the couch!"  
  
Everyone was quite a bit taken aback by Kagome's outburst. But they supposed that they'd be mad too if they were just sleeping and one of those car things had smashed them into the dust.  
  
"Well?" Inuyasha asked her, "What's so great about turning fifty?"  
  
"Well, it's more like a depressing thing really . we hang up black balloons everywhere and things like that (A/N 2). It means that you're half a century old! Most people aren't depressed. My mom was depressed when she turned 40. It depends on who you are I guess."  
  
"Oh." Miroku said, totally not getting it.  
  
"Well, to some people, turning fifty is scary. Being half a century old is, well, OLD."  
  
"I get it!" Shippou told her. "Now what are you gonna do for my birthday?"  
  
"Well, I suspect that I'll do exactly what we do in my time!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You can't know yet! It has to be a surprise!"  
  
"Darn!" Shippou pouted.  
  
"But first I have to ask Inuyasha if we can go back to the village to celebrate. I have to go home to get some supplies. And you aren't allowed to know about it! So we could leave you at Kaede's and set it up in the forest where you can't watch!" she chattered, getting into it, "And Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha could help too! Won't that be fun?" she turned to Inuyasha. "Can we? Huh? Please?"  
  
"Well ." Inuyasha said smirking. "I think-"  
  
"Please?" Everyone asked, standing in a circle, surrounding him. They were scaring him . Especially Miroku . His eyes were huge and shiny. ~Looks like he really wants to help .~ he thought smugly.  
  
"Okay." He stated.  
  
Everyone cheered. Shippou hugged Kagome, Sango laughed, and Miroku grinned broadly.  
  
"Except Miroku. He's not allowed."  
  
Miroku's face drooped as Inuyasha's grin widened.  
  
"Just kidding, old chum!" He said in a cheesy British accent. (can you picture that? That'd be scary .)  
  
Miroku's grin returned.  
  
~And so they arrived at Kaede's hut~  
  
"All right Shippou! You stay here and DON'T MOVE!"  
  
"Okay Kagome!" he said, his eyes shining, "I'll be good! Just make it fast!"  
  
"Alright!" she laughed.  
  
"Inuyasha? Will you come with me?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"What else? To carry supplies!"  
  
"Is that all you need me for?"  
  
"No."  
  
Inuyasha's face lit up. "Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
His face fell again.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Just playing Inuyasha! I do need you for more than that! But right now I need for you to help carry stuff!"  
  
"No." he firmly declared.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're being mean to me!"  
  
"Oh. Well, you did the same thing to Miroku! And that wasn't nice either!"  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I can. But I demand one of these birthday celebration things on MY birthday!"  
  
"Okay, when is it?"  
  
"Not telling!"  
  
Okay, well let's go!"  
  
~After the supplies are found~  
  
"Did you really need all of this?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to stumble and fall flat on his face . that would be embarrassing. But at least he'd be buried in boxes where nobody could see his face.  
  
"Yes." She replied, carrying a sizeable load herself.  
  
Inuyasha grunted a reply that Kagome couldn't hear. His whole face was covered in boxes. Kagome laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?!" he demanded to know.  
  
"Nothing besides the fact that you look funny walking around looking like a giant box!"  
  
"It's not funny!" he declared. "I can't see where I'm going!" Just then he tripped, and fell flat on his face. The latter was red with embarrassment, tripping in front of the girl you like isn't exactly the most graceful thing in the world to do. He was glad the boxes covered his face though. If Kagome saw his face now, she'd laugh until she keeled over.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Kagome cried, coming over to him. She knew that he probably wasn't hurt, but hey . she should still do the right thing and help him up.  
  
A mumble was heard from underneath the pile of boxes, of which thankfully stayed closed. Kagome pulled the boxes down one by one stacking them to her side. Finally she spotted a hand. "Here," she told him, "Let me help you up."  
  
"I can get up just fine by myself!" he muttered.  
  
Kagome's face fell.  
  
"But thanks just the same!" he added letting her pull him to his feet. He hoped his face wasn't too red.  
  
Kagome picked up her load, and added a few from Inuyasha's stack to hers.  
  
"You don't have to do that, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know . but I want to!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled to himself. ~That was nice of her~ he thought.  
  
~Back with Sango and Miroku~  
  
"What'll we give him?!" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
Kirara mewed sadly. She wanted to help too. But she didn't know what to give him either.  
  
"I'll think of something!" Miroku assured her, but he wasn't so sure himself. Kagome had told them that people usually give presents to the person whose birthday it was. He thought of something. "I know!" he shouted.  
  
"What?!" Sango asked excitedly. "Tell me!"  
  
Miroku told her, and she smiled. "That should work!" she laughed happily. Kirara jumped onto her shoulder, purring in delight  
  
Miroku grinned, puffing out his chest in pride. "See?" he said, "I told you I'd come up with something!"  
  
"That you did!" she grinned back squeezing his arm. At least he wasn't acting like his usual self today. Kagome told him to be on his best behavior for Shippou's birthday.  
  
"Miroku beamed brightly at Sango's comment. Maybe she was starting to like him .  
  
"Come on!" she urged, "We've got to get started!"  
  
~An hour or so later~  
  
"Finally!" Sango breathed, flopping unceremoniously on the ground. "That took forever!"  
  
"Yeah ." Miroku said, staring off into space.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kagome called off in the distance. They could see Inuyasha beside her. They were carrying a million boxes. Miroku and Sango ran out to help them.  
  
"Now!" Kagome said, her hands on her hips. "You guys ready?"  
  
  
  
A/N: The legal drinking age in the US (well, Ohio anyway) is 21. So that's what I put. Sorry, I dunno what the legal drinking age is anywhere else!  
  
A/N 2: The whole black balloon thing is what we do in the US. Granted, not everyone does it, but my 6th grade class did it for one of my teachers on her 50th birthday.  
  
Oh, and I don't know what Shippou's real age is, so I guessed. I figured he was too smart to be only five. Is eight an okay age? Please let me know! REVIEWS R APPRECIATED! ^-^ You guyz will help keep me going! 


	2. Chapter 2

Lookie! It's chapter two! ^-^ And you didn't even have to wait! If you reviewed chapter one, plz review this one two! Um . and I know the title is lame, but hey! It's not my fault! Is it? OK! It is! *Sob* Well, newayz, reviewing makes me feel better, b/c I have VERY LOW self esteem. So, if you have time, plz review! You'll be my BEST FRIENDS! Aside from my school friends of course! ~Waves to Kagome, Kirara, and Hermione~ (that's our code names, so nobody knows who we are! And at school, I'm Sango! ^-^ Well, enough of my blabbering! Bye!  
  
Disclaimer: Uh . no  
  
After The Rain: Chapter Two (final chapter)  
  
"Hurry! Pretty soon it'll be too late for Shippou to enjoy it!" Kagome shouted, running to fix a falling decoration.  
  
"I'm done!" Sango panted, running over to help Miroku finish his job.  
  
Inuyasha had already finished. Course, he practically LIVED in a tree, so hanging a million decorations in them wasn't that hard.  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
"Okay, is everything done and ready?" Kagome asked the tired group.  
  
"Yeah." Miroku gasped, holding his side.  
  
Kagome looked at him.  
  
"I ran around too much."  
  
Kirara rubbed against his hand, purring happily. She was too small to do any physical labor.  
  
"Okay then! Who wants to get Shippou?"  
  
Nobody moved.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said, wondering if they were all asleep.  
  
Miroku grunted. "Can't . walk . another . step ."  
  
Sango shook her head, and Inuyasha looked away.  
  
"Alright then, I'll go get him then. Just sit there and DON'T MOVE!"  
  
"Alright Shippou!" Kagome called, "You can come out now!"  
  
"Finally!" he yelled, running from the hut.  
  
"Now close your eyes!" she told him.  
  
"Okay!" he said, "They're closed."  
  
Kagome picked him up, and carried him to the site where the party was all laid out. She was surprised that he hadn't tried to peek. Most children would be peeking through their fingers. She set Shippou down, the little kitsune shivering with anticipation.  
  
"Okay," she whispered, "You can look now!"  
  
Shippou's eyes widened to the size of saucers. It was beautiful! The forest glowed softly from lanterns that hung from lower hanging tree limbs. Balloons were everywhere. Hanging from trees, littering the ground . Shippou loved balloons! Confetti was on the ground also, gold and silver, green and blue. It was pretty! He loved it! Then he noticed the food! Platters of all kinds of food sat on a huge blanket in the middle of it all! Shippou walked as if in a daze, sitting down on the blanket. He stared at a big pile of some kind of meat. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it sure looked good!  
  
"Do you like it?" everyone asked with hopeful eyes  
  
"It's great!" he yelled, pumping his little fist into the air and smiling happily.  
  
"Let's eat!" Miroku yelled reaching for the strange meat.  
  
"No you don't!" Kagome told him firmly, "Shippou gets first pick!"  
  
"Really?!" he yipped. Not waiting for an answer he continued. "What's that strange meat there?"  
  
"Well," Kagome answered him. "It's called either Chicken Fried Cube steak, or Country Fried Steak. It's good!" (yum yum! ~^-^~)  
  
"Okay!" Shippou said, barely waiting for an answer. It smelled good anyway, so he piled a lot of it on his plate, along with other goodies.  
  
After Shippou was served, everyone else dug in, the humans went first of course. Nobody wanted to get deprived of the good food. Inuyasha went last, taking most of what was left. Everyone had seconds.  
  
"Now," Kagome said, now that the food was cleared. "It's time for dessert!" she left the little clearing for awhile, Inuyasha watching carefully, so that some demon didn't attack her or anything. She returned a while later, carrying a huge cake covered in icing, with eight little candles on top. "Shippou," she told him, "What you do is make a wish, but don't tell anybody, or it won't come true. Then you blow out all the candles! And your wish will come true!"  
  
"It will?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded. "If you blow them all out!"  
  
Shippou closed his eyes and silently wished for something before opening them again and hastily blowing loudly on the candles. Each sputtering slightly before being completely blown out. He opened his eyes and cheered. He'd blown them all out! Now his wish would come true!  
  
Kagome clapped, and pretty soon, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were clapping as well. Kirara meowed.  
  
A rumble was heard in the distance, and the clouds in the sky darkened dangerously.  
  
"I hope it doesn't rain!" Kagome said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, it won't." Miroku said, hoping it wouldn't rain also.  
  
"Well, let's cut the cake then!" Kagome shouted, picking up a knife from beside the cake platter.  
  
Just then it started to drizzle lightly. Lightning crackled in the distance, lighting up the sky.  
  
"No!" Shippou cried, waving his arms, "Go away! Don't ruin my birthday party!"  
  
"Quick!" Kagome shouted over the new noise of lightning and thunder. "Save the leftover food and the presents!"  
  
Everyone ran into a mad panic, rushing madly back and forth from the hut to the little clearing. Kagome grabbed Shippou, and ran to the hut, setting him down on the floor. "Don't leave! We'll do everything!"  
  
"Okay ." he answered shakily.  
  
When Kagome left the hut she noticed that the drizzle was now rain, and that she needed to make sure some of the things got back inside. Inuyasha ran past carrying the box that housed the presents. Sango and Miroku came running, carrying containers of food and some balloons.  
  
Kagome ran back, hoping to save the birthday cake. But to no avail. When she got there though, the cake was a soggy mess. "Oh well," she thought. She grinned. It didn't matter anyway.  
  
She grabbed a few of the lanterns, which by now were not lit anymore and dashed for the hut. She ran into Inuyasha on the way back, and stopped him.  
  
"Don't bother!" she shouted above the clamor of the storm. "There's nothing worth saving left!"  
  
"What about the cake?" he shouted.  
  
She shook her head. "No! It's a mess! Let's go back!"  
  
Inuyasha scooped her up and ran for the hut. When they arrived, he kicked open the door and ran in, slamming it quickly behind him. They were dripping wet. Kagome sighed, setting the lanterns next to the box of presents. Shippou ran up to Kagome, sobbing.  
  
"It's not fair! How come *sob* it had to rain?! Now my birthday's all ruined! No cake, no nothing!"  
  
"It's okay Shippou," she soothed him, "Who said we didn't have a cake?"  
  
"But it got wet!"  
  
She reached over to the box and opened it, pulling out another cake. "I made another one in case the first one got smashed or dropped or something!" she kneeled on the floor and proceeded to wipe the tears from Shippou's tear-streaked face. "See? Everything will be fine! We can tell stories and stuff. Is that okay?"  
  
"I guess so ." Shippou sniffed.  
  
Kagome had everyone find a place to sit before lighting one lantern and placing it in the center of the room. I lit the room dimly, shadows dancing on everyone's faces. Cutting up the cake, she handed a slice to everyone before taking a seat between Shippou and Inuyasha. "Now!" she said cheerfully, "Who wants to tell a story first?"  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"I don't know any good stories." Miroku stated, and Inuyasha and Sango both nodded.  
  
"Do you know any, Kagome?" Shippou asked her, near to tears with the fact that there wouldn't be any story telling.  
  
"Sure! Oh- where'd Kaede go?"  
  
"She left before you and Inuyasha came back." Sango spoke up.  
  
"Okay, well anyway, there was a community of mice. The mice were afraid of a barn cat that would chase them throughout the barn whenever they ventured out. So, fed up with the cat, the mice held a council."  
  
"What's that?" Shippou asked, jumping into Kagome's lap.  
  
"A meeting. Well, the mice got together to discuss what to do about the cat. 'Does anybody have any ideas?' a big mouse said, apparently the leader. The mice chattered-"  
  
"Mice can't talk!" Inuyasha protested.  
  
"Inuyasha! It's a story! Be quiet and listen. Anyway, the mice talked about what to do, but no solution could be reached. Eventually, one mouse mentioned that they could set up a warning system. The other mice wanted to know what he meant, and he told them that they could tie a bell to the cat's collar, and when the cat was around, they'd hear the bell ringing. Well, all of the other mice thought this was a great idea, and they considered it at length. Just then a timid mouse in the corner spoke up. 'But who will tie the bell to the cat?' All of the mice stopped talking and looked at the small mouse. Nobody seemed to want to be the one to sneak up to the cat, risking death, and tie a bell to its collar. 'Why! That would be suicide!' one mouse spoke up, and pretty soon, all of the mice turned to the mouse who'd suggested it. 'How about you?' the leader asked him. The mouse shook his head and hightailed it out of there. All of the other mice left grumbling and shaking their heads. And so no conclusion was reached.  
  
"That's it?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Yep. Does anybody know what the moral of the story is?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Well, the moral is to 'Look before you leap.' The mouse who'd suggested tying the bell to the cat blurted it out before thinking about whether or not it would work. And the mice almost did it too."  
  
"Oh!" Shippou said, understanding the concept. "Tell another one!"  
  
Once there was a lion who demanded a woodcutter's daughter in marriage. The woodcutter did not want to give his daughter to the lion, but he was afraid not to. So he told the lion that he would let him have his daughter in wedlock if he would cut off his claws and teeth, for his daughter was dreadfully afraid of them. The lion agreed, and cut off his claws and teeth. When he returned to claim his bride, the woodcutter, unafraid now, beat the lion, who couldn't fight back, and chased him into the forest.  
  
"That was a terrible story!" Shippou said. "The poor lion."  
  
"He deserved it!" Inuyasha stated. "He shouldn't have cut off his claws and teeth."  
  
"What was the moral?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, this story's moral is 'Even the most courageous of men can be blinded by love."  
  
"Hey! What do you mean by that?!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Oh ." Kagome said slyly, "Nothing!"  
  
"Yeah, right" he muttered, "I'll bet there was some kind of hidden meaning in that moral."  
  
Kagome smiled and winked at Sango, who understood what she had meant with the telling of the story.  
  
"One more?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Nah," Kagome told him, "It's time to go to bed now."  
  
Kagome picked him up, and set him in a pile of bedding, tucking him in snugly. "We'll open your presents tomorrow!" she whispered.  
  
Shippou mumbled a reply, and Kagome went to sit with everyone else. They talked a little bit, but then Kirara fell asleep, and Sango decided to go to bed. Soon after, so did Miroku. That left Inuyasha and Kagome all by themselves.  
  
"Well," Kagome yawned. "I guess I'm going to go to sleep too."  
  
"Wait." Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "Umm . " he said, looking embarrassed. "Sleep well." He told her.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you!" she said. "I will. You too, okay?"  
  
Kagome walked over to her bedding and snuggled into its depth. And they all fell asleep with the rain pattering on the roof, and the sound of the wind howling outside.  
  
The next morning, Kagome got up early to make breakfast. She decided that since Shippou hadn't had a birthday breakfast yesterday, he would get one today. She stirred the batter, and poured it on the griddle, steam rising up, and the heat making the batter bubble. Sango walked into the room with Kirara on her shoulder and sniffed appreciatively.  
  
"Smells good!" she told her. "What is it?"  
  
"Pancakes," Kagome replied, smiling. "I mentioned them yesterday morning when we were talking. I thought that Shippou deserved a birthday breakfast."  
  
"In your time do you make birthday breakfasts?"  
  
"Yeah, usually."  
  
Just then, Miroku stepped in. "Hey." He yawned.  
  
"Aren't you the happy one this morning?"  
  
He yawned again. "That rain kept me up all night."  
  
"Well, cheer up! I'm making pancakes!"  
  
Miroku brightened. "Really?" he asked.  
  
"Can't you smell them?" Sango said unbelievingly.  
  
He sniffed. "Oh! Yeah I do! They smell good!" he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Is breakfast ready yet?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Be patient." Kagome told him.  
  
"But I'm hungry!"  
  
"I'm making this for Shippou! Not for you! If it was your birthday, then I would, but it's not!"  
  
"It's not his birthday either!" he protested.  
  
"Well, he didn't get his birthday breakfast yesterday, so he gets it a day late! Oh yeah- he gets to open his presents today, too!"  
  
"Oh!" Sango said happily, "I hope he likes what Miroku and I got him!"  
  
"What?" Shippou asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
"You get to open your presents today." Kagome told him.  
  
"Cool!" he yelled, his eyes snapping open.  
  
"All right you guys, go sit down. I'll serve you in just a second."  
  
Within a few minutes, everyone was served and they started to eat the pancakes.  
  
"These are great!" Inuyasha complimented with his mouth full.  
  
"Yeah!" Shippou agreed, but he had the manners not to say it with his mouth stuffed full.  
  
"Why, thank you!" Kagome said, getting up. "Who's done?"  
  
Miroku and Sango also complimented her on the meal, as did Kirara, who had a little taste of the pancakes when Shippou slipped her some. Then Kagome cleaned up the dishes and things, and set some wrapped packages on the ground.  
  
"Open them!" she told him, explaining which one was from whom.  
  
First, he opened a blue sparkly package, which Kagome had said Inuyasha had picked out.  
  
Tearing off the paper, he discovered a bouncy ball that he bounced on the ground. "Thanks, Inuyasha!" he said happily, getting up to hug the Hanyou. That shocked everyone, but it shocked Inuyasha the most.  
  
"Uh- ." he stuttered. "You're welcome."  
  
Next, he picked up a green package from Sango. Inside, he found a fuzzy warm blue-green coat.  
  
"It's going to get cold soon." Sango explained. "And I figured a coat would be a good idea."  
  
"Thank you!" Shippou said, giving her a giant hug.  
  
"You're quite welcome." She replied squeezing him back.  
  
Then Shippou selected the black package that was from Miroku. Opening it more slowly, he found a small steel sword and sheath. Picking it up, he grinned.  
  
"Now you can practice and become a great swordsman!" Miroku stated, smiling.  
  
Thank you!" he smiled.  
  
"You're welcome! And where's my hug?"  
  
Shippou hugged the monk, and then practiced swinging around for a minute or so before picking up the last gift, a squishy yellow package from Kagome.  
  
He peeled the paper off quickly, and found a small stuffed fox. He grinned, and hugged the stuffed animal to him.  
  
"Thanks Kagome!" he beamed, and gave Kagome an extra-big hug. "I think I'll call him Todd."  
  
Kagome smiled. "That's a nice name!" she told him.  
  
"This is the best birthday I ever had! Thank you all!"  
  
"You're welcome!" they all said in unison.  
  
"Well," Inuyasha said. "Better clean this up! We've got to go searching for another Shikon jewel!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Just- uh, kidding!" he said sheepishly.  
  
"That's what I thought! Otherwise, I might have had to s-word you!"  
  
He frowned. "You wouldn't!"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Uh . no!"  
  
"Okay!" Shippou yelled. "I'm ready to go now!"  
  
Everyone looked at him. He was in the coat Sango gave him, Miroku's sword in its sheath at his waist, carrying the stuffed fox named Todd, and bouncing his new bouncy-ball from Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku grinned. "I guess you are ready to go!"  
  
"Yep!" he grinned. "Kagome?" he asked, coming up beside his friend.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm glad it rained."  
  
"Why's that?" she asked him, a little confused.  
  
"Well, if it hadn't rained, I wouldn't have had those wonderful pancakes, and we would've just had an ordinary morning. It was really fun!" he said smiling cheerily. "And," he continued, "The plants need water or there wouldn't be a forest here! It would be plain dirt! Then we couldn't ever have a picnic on the grass again! You know what else?" he asked them.  
  
"What?" they all wanted to know.  
  
"The sun always shines after the rain!" ^-^  
  
The End  
  
Well, I'm finally done! Also, if you did notice, I did have Shippou name the stuffed fox after Todd from The Fox and the Hound, which I also don't own. He's just too adorable in the movie! I don't know if the end was good or not! Please leave feedback! Oh yeah, I do not own Aesop's Fables either, and I know that that was corny, but plz don't blame me! I don't know many good stories that would make any sense to Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Inuyasha except those stories! And if I spelled something wrong, let me know so I can correct it please! Review Review Review!  
  
Here are the words to a song that I heard. The song is a Christian song, but the words fit so nicely! Think about how Shippou felt when it rained on his birthday party!  
  
After The Rain (chorus)  
  
Sung by: Aaron Jeoffrey  
  
Copyright on: WOW 1997, the year's 30 top Christian artists and songs.  
  
After the rain  
  
You can look to the sky again  
  
The clouds will give way  
  
To the light of the sun  
  
After the rain  
  
You know that you made it through  
  
And you'll finally see the joy from the pain  
  
After the rain  
  
Thank you very much for reading this!  
  
~Kitten Kisses~  
  
AKA  
  
~Sango-chan~  
  
bye-bye for now! I'll try and e-mail all reviewers a thank-you for reviewing! 


End file.
